


One kiss a time

by ZuzzyKB



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seb è più vecchio, niente Blaine, non di molto, un po' di brittana qua e là
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzzyKB/pseuds/ZuzzyKB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella volta in cui entrare in un negozio di musica cambiò la vita di Kurt Hummel.<br/>O la volta in cui Sebastian Smythe dovette fare i conti con la propria vita e il proprio amore.<br/>O ancora la volta in cui Sebastian è sempre il solito pervertito, ma cresciuto e con un gran cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm tugging out my hair

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi possa piacere. La pubblico anche su EFP, ma so che alcuni non lo frequentano più quindi volevo provare a pubblicare anche qui.

Kurt come tutti i mercoledì pomeriggio si trovava seduto in fondo all’aula del Glee club a non fare altro che da spettatore a Rachel e Finn. Non che fosse l’unico, lì dentro tutti avevano talento, ma tranne per quei due nessuno aveva una vera possibilità di dimostrarlo. La cosa che colpiva più Kurt comunque era che fosse l’unico a trovarlo realmente fastidioso, se non si considerava Santana e di conseguenza Brittany, ma su di loro aveva sempre potuto contare.

-Se l’hobbit femmina e il gigante non la smettono di cantare, giuro che tappo loro la bocca con un calzino di Puck!- si lamentava come sempre Santana, mentre Kurt era intento a cercare in internet un buon negozio di musica.

Kurt le strinse la mano in segno di conforto –Credi che se ne accorgerebbero se noi tre uscissimo prima?- chiedeva ora Kurt, che finalmente aveva trovato quello che cercava.

-Secondo me, no. Sono troppo intenti a fare le belle statuine. Devi andare da qualche parte per caso?- Santana chiese muovendo allusivamente le sopracciglia.

Kurt ruotò gli occhi –No, Santana, nessun appuntamento in particolare. Mi servono degli spartiti e vorrei andare in un negozi di musica a Westerville-

-Perché il mio unicorno fa cose così noiose?- chiese Brittany ingenuamente.

Kurt le sorrise dolcemente –Non sono cose noiose per me, Britt, anzi se non avessi il pianoforte non so come farei ad andare avanti qui dentro-

-Ti hanno pestato anche oggi, Kurt?- chiese preoccupata Santana.

-No, solo una granita all’uva. Sempre la più difficile da togliere- sospirò Kurt.

-Comunque credo sia il momento giusto per svignarcela- consigliò Santana con un cenno della testa verso la porta.

Tutti e tre si alzarono il più silenziosamente possibile e quando credettero di avercela fatta, vennero fermati dal loro insegnante.

-Dove andate voi tre?-

-All’allenamento dei Cheerios- rispose tranquillamente Santana.

-Io ho un appuntamento- mentì Kurt.

-Oh e non potete aspettare la fine della lezione?-

-Ci farebbe cantare?- chiese diretta Santana.

Il professor Shouster non rispose e tutti e tre si girarono e procedettero per la loro strada.

***

Il negozio di musica che Kurt aveva trovato sembrava l’unico dove trovare gli spartiti che gli servivano e in effetti dopo qualche minuto di ricerca trovò facilmente quello che cercava. Mentre andava alla cassa, sbattè involontariamente addosso ad una persona, intenta a cercare fra alcuni dischi di musica Jazz.

Kurt si scusò immediatamente, invece il ragazzo si girò –Perché diamine mi è…- ma quando quest’ultimo posò gli occhi su Kurt bloccò qualsiasi insulto volesse indirizzargli.

La persona contro cui era andato a sbattere Kurt, portava una camicia bianca con una cravatta portata praticamente slacciata ed era, nella modesta opinione di Kurt, decisamente attraente. Kurt arrossì non appena sentì gli occhi verdi e penetranti dell’altro studiarlo dalla testa ai piedi.

-Ehi, principessa- il ragazzo praticamente fece le fusa, mentre esibiva un ghigno degno di qualsiasi cattivo Disney.

-Ehm…- Kurt non sapeva cosa dire, sicuramente era dovuto al suo imbarazzo. Insomma un ragazzo più grande di lui e attraente flirtava con lui o almeno credeva, come doveva comportarsi?

-Studi pianoforte?- chiese, facendo il finto interessato.

-E da cosa l’avresti capito, sentiamo. Forse dagli spartiti di pianoforte che ho in mano? Acuto, Sherlock- Kurt ritrovò il suo solito sarcasmo e già si sentiva meglio.

La sua risposta comunque dovette piacergli perché il suo ghigno si allargò ancora di più.

-Se non ti dispiace vorrei passare e andare alla cassa- disse alla fine Kurt, dato che l’altro continua a fissarlo con quello sguardo da predatore senza proferire parola.

-In effetti, mi dispiace- quando Kurt provò a passare oltre si ritrovò bloccato dal corpo solido dell’altro. Alzò allora lo sguardo e incontrò quegli occhi penetranti e sentì le sue guance arrossire, _di nuovo_.

-Cosa devo fare per passare?-

-Vorrei vederti suonare- disse con voce mielosa, ignorando bellamente la sua domanda.

–Magari in un futuro molto lontano. Comunque mi fai passare, mangusta?-

Gli occhi del ragazzo si illuminarono divertiti –Mangusta, eh? Ti sembro un roditore?-

-Effettivamente sì, comunque per l’ennesima volta mi lasci passare?-

L’altro questa volta si spostò e aspettò che Kurt gli passasse accanto prima di abbassarsi e sussurrargli nell’orecchio –Ci rivedremo ancora, principessa-

Kurt fece finta di niente, mentre un piccolo brivido lo percorreva da capo a piedi e andò alla cassa, non senza evitare di sorridere un po’ e di arrossire, _ancora_.

* * *

Sebastian osservò il ragazzo andare verso la cassa e da bravo pervertito quale era, non poteva non aver notato quanto stretti fossero i jeans dell’altro. Certamente lasciavano ben poco all’immaginazione. Quando si riscosse da pensieri poco casti, si accorse che il ragazzo se ne era andato e si sarebbe volentieri tirato un calcio negli stinchi perché _diamine! Non gli ho neanche chiesto come si chiama._

Anche andando a casa non potè che ripensare a quello strano ragazzo dall’aria così innocente e angelica, ma che in realtà aveva un bel caratterino e sapeva rispondergli a tono e questo poteva dirlo di ben poche persone. Solitamente quel tipo di ragazzi non gli interessavano, ma lui aveva qualcosa di particolare che fin da quando gli aveva messo gli occhi addosso lo aveva intrigato. Forse era quegli occhi così grandi, di un colore particolare o forse le sue guance arrossate o ancora che tenesse fra le mani degli spartiti decisamente complessi per pianoforte. Sperava veramente di poter mantenere la “promessa” che gli aveva sussurrato nell’orecchio.

* * *

Kurt, Santana e Brittany quella sera ebbero la loro solita videochiamata e parlarono del Glee club, ovviamente, dei loro allenamenti e degli spartiti che Kurt aveva comprato, ma lui non accennò minimamente allo strano ragazzo. Che fosse per pudore o altro, non lo sapeva neppure Kurt, ma voleva tenerlo per sé. Tutto sommato aveva giovato alla sua autostima e per una volta si era sentito bello e sexy come spesso gli ricordavano Santana e Brittany.

Il ragazzo gli era rimasto impresso, non solo per il suo indicibile fascino, ma anche per il suo gusto musicale, perché ovviamente Kurt si era accorto del reparto in cui si erano incontrati e il jazz sicuramente era un tipo di musica che era poco popolare fra i ragazzi della loro generazione, ma assolutamente uno dei suoi preferiti. Aveva anche notato il suo ego smisurato, ma forse se avesse avuto quell’aspetto, anche Kurt sarebbe stato egocentrico, arrogante e sicuro di sé, infatti ancora si chiedeva come fosse possibile che lui avesse attirato la sua attenzione, ma come sempre Kurt decise che non fosse il caso di sognare ad occhi aperti, tanto la fortuna non girava mai dalla sua parte e probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai più visto.


	2. I'm pulling at my clothes

-Lady Hummel… Qual buon vento ti porta negli spogliatoi?-  
Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo, _inventassero delle battute nuove almeno._ –Faccio educazione fisica, Phil. Non ho intenzione di stuprarti, ancora- non avrebbe dovuto provocarlo, ma non poteva farne a meno. Visto che fisicamente non poteva toccarli, sperava almeno che con le parole potesse ferirli. C’è da dire che peggiorava solo la situazione, ma doveva starsene inerme e farsi picchiare senza proferire parola?  
-Io non scherzerei troppo se fossi in te, Hummel- Phil, un ragazzone alto e muscoloso, giocatore di hockey si stava decisamente irritando e non sarebbe stata la prima volta che Kurt si trovava costretto a nascondere un bel livido viola procurato dal ragazzo.  
-Altrimenti… voglio vedere cosa ti inventerai di nuovo sta volta- ok, ora stava decisamente esagerando, ma oggi era in vena di litigare forse. D’altronde quella notte non aveva dormito bene, per non parlare delle notti precedenti. Forse era solo stanco.  
Phil si avvicinò a Kurt e lo sollevò dal colletto della camicia _firmata_ che Kurt non si era ancora tolto (non che lui si spogliasse mai di fronte agli altri comunque). –Hummel, non credo tu voglia ripetere l’esperienza del bagno chimico dell’altro mese-  
-Lo sapevo, non sei in grado di inventarti niente di nuovo- neanche Kurt sapeva cosa lo stava spingendo a comportarsi così. Doveva essere completamente uscito di testa.  
Phil lo riappoggiò poco delicatamente a terra, quando sentì il fischietto dell’insegnante che li richiamava –Ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio-  
-Non credo, vedi devo andare alla scuola di musica e per quanto mi attiri l’idea del nostro appuntamento, non posso proprio mancare- e con quello Kurt decise che la lezione non faceva per lui e semplicemente uscì dallo spogliatoio e si rifugiò nell’aula di musica.

* * *

  
Dopo aver suonato per quasi un’ora intera si sentiva finalmente bene e poteva affrontare il resto della mattinata che passò lentamente e senza alcuna notizia dal fronte Phil. Ovviamente non mancò la granitata quotidiana, ma decise comunque di non farci troppo caso. L’unica cosa che veramente gli interessava era la sua lezione di pianoforte.  
Alla fine della giornata scolastica riuscì finalmente ad incontrare Santana e Brittany.  
-Dove ti eri nascosto durante educazione fisica? Ti sei perso un Phil nero dalla rabbia-  
Kurt scoppiò a ridere al commento di Santana.  
-Oh Dio, Kurtie, racconta cosa hai combinato per farlo arrabbiare così!-  
Dopo che Kurt ebbe finito di raccontare gli eventi dello spogliatoio Santana gli diede uno schiaffo sulla nuca –Hai rischiato, ma Dio, se è stato divertente. Comunque non farlo più, chiaro?- ora la latina era diventata seria.  
-Non farci preoccupare, Kurtie- disse Brittany, anche lei evidentemente preoccupata.  
-Tranquille, ora, però, sarà meglio che scappi prima che Phil mi trovi- abbracciò le sue due amiche e si affrettò a salire in macchina per andare finalmente a fare quello che gli piaceva più di tutto. In più oggi ci sarebbero stati dei vecchi alunni della scuola e lui non si perdeva mai l’occasione di rifarsi gli occhi su ragazzi del college, era pur sempre un adolescente e anche se non aveva mai avuto un ragazzo non significava che voleva rimanere single a vita. Non che sperasse che dei ragazzi del college lo notassero, ma non si poteva mai sapere.  
Entrò saltellando nell’aula di musica dove si sarebbe tenuto l’incontro con gli ex alunni e si sedette accanto a Chandler, uno dei pochi amici che si era fatto al di fuori della scuola.  
-Ehi Chad!-  
-Come siamo allegri!- il biondino sorrise dolcemente come lui solo sapeva fare e lo strinse in un abbraccio.  
-Lo sai che amo gli incontri con gli ex alunni!- rispose Kurt.  
Chandler rise lievemente e scosse la testa. Kurt stava per dire qualcosa quando la loro insegnante lo interruppe.  
-Bene, ragazzi. Oggi, come sapete vi presenterò 4 nostri ex allievi, che sono al college o che si sono appena diplomati- dalla porta entrarono due ragazzi e una ragazza.  
-Io sono Quinn- si presentò la ragazza –e questi sono Hunter e Jesse- poi indicò gli altri due ragazzi indicandoli quando nominava il loro nome. Entrambi sorrisero.  
-Io ho studiato e studio ancora canto- prese la parola Jesse –inoltre ora mi dedico anche alla recitazione. Il prossimo anno mi dovrei diplomare alla NYADA- concluse, sorridendo sicuro di sé e in quel momento Kurt lo stava davvero invidiando con tutto se stesso. Era il suo sogno quello di andare a studiare a NY, che fosse la NYADA, la Julliard o la Parson, per il momento non era importante. Voleva solo scappare il più lontano possibile da quella assurda cittadina.  
Subito dopo iniziò a parlare Hunter –Io ho studiato chitarra classica, ma ora faccio parte dell’aeronautica militare. Continuo a suonare, ma solo come hobby-  
-Io studio violino e mi sono appena diplomata alla Julliard. Anche l’altro ragazzo che doveva essere qui si è diplomato con me, ma suona il contrabbasso- spiegò velocemente Quinn.  
-Già, dov’è Sebastian?- chiese curiosa la professoressa.  
-Sono qui- una voce giunse dalla porta e tutti spostarono lo sguardo sul nuovo arrivato. Kurt sbiancò. Non poteva essere lo stesso ragazzo del negozio di musica, no semplicemente no. Kurt cercò di nascondersi dietro al ragazzo che era seduto davanti a lui, senza successo probabilmente, ma provare non costava nulla.  
Era più affascinante dell’altro giorno, sempre con questa aria finto trasandata che lo faceva sembrare un musicista senza un soldo, ma pieno di talento, appena uscito da un film. Ma Kurt aveva riconosciuto lo stile di Armani di quel vestito, era tutto evidentemente firmato, il ragazzo, _Sebastian,_ era anche ricco o comunque abbastanza per potersi permettere vestiti firmati. Come al negozio di musica, Sebastian dimostrava di essere sicuro di sé, forse un po’ troppo, mentre osservava il suo pubblico, finchè il suo sguardo non si fermò su Kurt e il suo ghigno si intensificò ulteriormente, lo aveva decisamente riconosciuto.  
-Sebastian è stato il nostro migliore studente e ha vinto molte competizioni, oltre ad essersi diplomato alla Julliard pochi mesi fa- lo presentò la signorina Mills.  
-Devo ammettere che ero piuttosto bravo, sì-  
-Modesto come sempre, Bas-  
-Invidioso, Clarigton?-  
Kurt si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo, cercando di nascondere la risata che rischiava di sfuggirgli. Gli occhi di Sebastian cercarono subito la sua figura e di nuovo il suo ghigno tornò a solcare il suo viso. Per qualche secondo entrambi rimasero a fissarsi, prima che Sebastian tornasse a parlare della sua esperienza in quella scuola e alla Julliard a cui Kurt sinceramente non prestò la minima attenzione, non pensava ad altro che ad ascoltare la voce di quel ragazzo. _Attento, Kurt, terreno pericoloso, stare alla larga._ Kurt non stava per niente ascoltando la parte razionale del suo cervello.  
Si accorse che la lezione era finita solo quando tutti applaudirono e in automatico anche lui si unì.  
-Gli altri torneranno alle loro occupazioni, mentre Sebastian tornerà la prossima settimana- concluse la loro insegnante, prima che tutti uscissero dall’aula. Kurt rimase per ultimo, perché sperava di poter evitare…  
-Ehi, _principessa_ -  
Quello, esattamente quello. Kurt si girò per guardare Sebastian, che lo stava studiando dalla testa ai piedi e Kurt si ritrovò ad arrossire, _di nuovo_.  
-Ciao, Sebastian- ripose alla fine Kurt che avrebbe voluto scomparire in quel momento sotto venti metri di terra.  
-Visto che tu ormai sai il mio nome, potresti almeno dirmi il tuo, no?-  
-Non so se voglio dirtelo, non vorrei che poi iniziassi a fare lo stalker, già sei venuto nella scuola di musica che frequento, magari compari pure davanti alla porta di casa mia-  
-E cosa ci sarebbe di male nel trovare uno come me fuori dalla tua porta?- rispose Sebastian  
-Oh non credere di essere così irresistibile, mangusta- gli fece osservare Kurt, che almeno aveva smesso di  arrossire –Comunque, ora è meglio che vada- il più piccolo cercò di passare, ma ovviamente l’altro gli bloccava la strada.  
-Non credo che ti lascerò passare, a meno che tu non mi dica il tuo nome-  
-Ah. Ah. Certo, ora lasciami passare- Sebastian scosse la testa, sorridendo soddisfatto.  
-Facciamo ancora il giochino del non lasciar passare? Cosa hai, 5 anni?- chiese ora scocciato Kurt.  
-No, in realtà ne ho 24 e devi imparare una cosa su Sebastian Smythe, _bon bon_ , io ottengo sempre ciò che voglio e se per farti dire il tuo nome devo tenerti qui, lo farò-  
Kurt scosse la testa –Sei impossibile. Perché vuoi tanto sapere il mio nome, eh? Non puoi cercarti qualche altro ragazzino da disturbare?-  
-Dovresti essere onorato delle mie attenzioni, solitamente non mi interesso ai _ragazzini_ come dici tu-  
A quelle parole Kurt non seppe cosa rispondere, forse se fosse stato un vecchio brutto bavoso e per niente attraente avrebbe avuto la risposta pronta, ma il fatto che un ragazzo come Sebastian lo trovasse per lo meno interessante lo lasciò di stucco.  
-Kurt, è ora di andare, vuoi prendere un caffè?- Chandler sbucò dalla porta dell’aula.  
Il ghigno di Sebastian si allargò e poi si spostò, raggiunse la porta ed uscì.  
-Ho interrotto qualcosa?-  
-Niente Chandler, non è successo niente-  
Sarebbe stato così se quella sera Kurt non avesse ricevuto una notifica su facebook.

**_Sebastian Smythe ti ha inviato una richiesta di amicizia._ **   


  
  
  



	3. I'm trying to keep my cool

Cosa doveva fare Kurt? Accettare o non accettare la richiesta di amicizia? _Ma che domande mi pongo, ovvio che non devo accettare_. E allora per quale diavolo di motivo aveva appena cliccato _accetto_? Kurt scosse la testa e si insultò mentalmente. Fece per chiudere il portatile quando qualcuno lo contattò in chat.  
 **Sebastian Smythe:** per essere uno che non mi vuole, hai accettato in fretta la mia richiesta di amicizia ;)  
 **Kurt Hummel:** accetto la richiesta di amicizia di chiunque, non sopravvalutarti…  
 **S.S:** Oh, certo, quindi tu rispondi in chat a chiunque?  
 **K.H:** No, ti ho risposto perché mi sento generoso oggi.  
 **K.H:** E comunque perché perdi il tuo prezioso tempo con me? Non hai qualcuno della tua età da disturbare?  
 **S.S:** Perché decido io con chi perdere tempo, principessa. Comunque ora i miei amici mi reclamano. Ci vediamo giovedì ;)  
E con quello Sebastian si scollegò. Ma se era con i suoi amici… _Stava ignorando i suoi amici per me?_ Kurt aveva molto su cui riflettere. Doveva dire che non gli dispiaceva l’attenzione che l’altro gli riservava, ma non capiva cosa si aspettasse da lui. Era solo un ragazzino del liceo, vissuto sempre in Ohio, senza alcuna esperienza, cosa poteva vederci in lui.  
 

* * *

  
I giorni passarono tranquillamente e Kurt quasi non si accorse dell’arrivo di giovedì pomeriggio. Non che non avesse più pensato a quella strana conversazione fra lui e Sebastian, ma non ci aveva rimuginato troppo, perché una cosa che aveva imparato con il tempo e con la propria esperienza era che non doveva soffermarsi su una cosa che comunque non poteva capire perché avrebbe rischiato solo di vederci cose che non c’erano.  
Quel pomeriggio arrivò prima alla scuola di musica e decise di esercitarsi con il pianoforte. Trovò la prima aula vuota, si sedette sullo sgabello, si assicurò di posizionare gli spartiti sul leggio e che il pianoforte fosse perfettamente accordato, prima di cominciare a suonare. Il brano che aveva scelto era difficile, ma era necessario che lui la sapesse suonare se voleva davvero avere una chance alla Juliard. Gli spartiti che era andato a cercare il giorno in cui aveva incontrato Sebastian erano proprio questi e da quel giorno non aveva fatto altro che suonare e risuonare quella melodia. Voleva che fosse perfetta. Quando finalmente finì di suonare, sorrise. Due mani si poggiarono sulle sue spalle e la testa di Sebastian fece capolino da dietro. A quel contatto Kurt smise di respirare, all’improvviso era fin troppo vicino, poteva sentire il suo fiato sulla guancia, il profumo della sua colonia e il calore del suo corpo.  
-Mi avevano detto che eri bravo- parlò tranquillamente Sebastian, prima di farsi spazio e sedersi accanto a Kurt, che lo stava guardando come se fosse un alieno.  
-Mhh, grazie?-  
-Sì, era un complimento, principessa- ed ecco che il tono sarcastico e i nomignoli erano tornati.  
-Sono gli spartiti che hai comprato il giorno che ci siamo incontrati?- continuò il ragazzo più grande, tornando serio.  
Kurt annuì. Quella conversazione era anche più strana di quella avuta su facebook. Forse era dovuta alla vicinanza dell’altro, d’altronde erano fianco a fianco e Sebastian continuava a fissarlo.  
-Sei silenzioso, oggi…-  
-è solo che… no lascia stare- cercò di spiegare Kurt, ma le parole gli morirono in gola.  
-Cosa Kurt? Dai, puoi dirmelo- Sebastian gli diede una lieve spallata come per incitarlo a parlare, sorridendo leggermente.  
-Non, non capisco come mai tu perda tempo con me- si decise infine a dire Kurt, guardando negli stupendi occhi verdi dell’altro. Sebastian rimase qualche secondo a fissarlo, prima di parlare –Non sto perdendo tempo, Kurt. Ti trovo interessante, tutto qui. Non perdo mai tempo con gente che non mi interessa, a meno che non sia obbligato a farlo-  
-E’ meglio se andiamo o arriveremo tardi alla tua lezione di oggi- cercò di liquidare la faccenda Kurt, alzandosi. In realtà voleva scappare, sapeva che stava rischiando. Non era la prima volta che provava un sentimento simile e sapeva bene dove avrebbe portato, ma si era ripromesso niente più cotte per persone che non possono o non vogliono ricambiare e avrebbe mantenuto a tutti i costi quella promessa.  
Certo non si sarebbe aspettato di essere fermato per un braccio dall’altro –Perché?- chiese Sebastian a fil di voce. Kurt sorrise e scosse la testa –Perché cosa, Smythe?-  
Sebastian sembrò rinunciare a qualsiasi proposito si fosse fissato quando rispose –Niente, meglio se andiamo a lezione- e con quello entrambi uscirono dall’aula e si diressero in quella dove si sarebbe tenuta la lezione.  
 

* * *

  
La lezione passò tranquilla, Sebastian non guardò mai Kurt, mentre quest’ultimo era ben attento ad ascoltare ed assimilare il più possibile senza farsi condizionare da quello che era successo prima. Chandler comunque si accorse che c’era qualcosa che non andava in Kurt, ma rimase zitto e decise di chiedergli qualcosa alla fine della lezione, magari davanti una tazza di caffè.  
-Ehi Kurt, ti va di andare a prenderci qualcosa al Lima Bean?- chiese cortesemente Chandler a Kurt, mentre tutti stavano andando via.  
-No, grazie, Chad, ho… ho molte cose da fare a casa. Sarà per un’altra volta- cercò di sorridere Kurt.  
-Se ne sei sicuro. Allora ci vediamo la prossima volta- e con questo il biondino se ne andò.  
Kurt si guardò attorno e notò di essere l’ultimo e questa volta non c’era neanche Sebastian a bloccargli la strada, bene. Kurt allora uscì dall’aula con una strana sensazione, di delusione, forse? Kurt si fermò all’improvviso in mezzo al corridoio. _Oh. No, nononono. Sono dispiaciuto perché Sebastian non mi ha aspettato come l’altra volta. Bel lavoro Kurt, ti sei preso una cotta grande come una casa per uno stupido, egocentrico, attraente ragazzo più grande di te._ Kurt scosse la testa e riprese a camminare, quando sulla porta venne fermato dalla voce inconfondibile di Sebastian –Dove scappi, principessa?-  
-A casa?- rispose, per fortuna mantenendo un tono scherzoso. Kurt si girò e si trovò Sebastian all’interno del suo spazio personale, come diavolo ci era arrivato così in fretta?  
-Non finchè non lo dico io, Hummel- Sebastian rispose ghignando, perché ovviamente aveva notato il piccolo sussulto che aveva avuto l’altro alla loro vicinanza –Volevo invitarti ad una festa che Hunter sta organizzando prima della suo ritorno all’accademia. Sarà pieno di alcool, ragazzi, buona musica, soprattutto buona musica. Niente top 40 o canzoni di Katy Perry- Kurt fece per rifiutare inizialmente, ma quando poteva capitargli di essere invitato ad una festa di ragazzi più grandi?  
-Ok- rispose infine.  
-Bene, domani sera ti passo a prendere alle 7 al Lima Bean, sai dov’è?-  
-Certo, ma sei sicuro che a Hunter non dia fastidio?- chiese adesso più insicuro Kurt.  
-I miei amici sono anche amici suoi- sorrise poi Sebastian, prima di abbassarsi e dare un bacio sulla guancia a Kurt, che non potè che arrossire.  
-Ci vediamo domani, bon bon- e con questo sparì, lasciando Kurt ancora meravigliato e a sussurrare –amici?-  
 _Kurt aveva preso proprio una bella cotta…_


	4. I know it shows

Kurt non voleva ammetterlo, ma essere relegato al ruolo di amico, lo aveva infastidito, d’altronde cosa si aspettava? Era già tanto che un ragazzo come lui lo considerasse, ma non potè fare a meno che rimuginarci per giorni, anche Santana e Brittany si accorsero che qualcosa non andava, ma lui sorrideva e diceva semplicemente che aveva tante cosa di cui occuparsi per la scuola di musica. Perfino Chad, per messaggio gli chiese se ci fossero problemi, davvero doveva darci un taglio. Il problema non era solo il termine amici, ma il fatto che in primo luogo non avrebbe dovuto avere nessun tipo di cotta per lui, mai.  
E poi c’era la festa. Per quale diavolo di motivo aveva accettato? Veniva preso regolarmente di mira al liceo, perché doveva mettersi in ridicolo davanti a dei collegiali? Non aveva alcun senso, eppure eccolo lì ad aspettare Sebastian davanti al Lima Bean.  
-Una corvette rossa, non poteva essere da meno- mormorò Kurt alla vista della macchina che si dirigeva verso di lui.  
-Ehi, Bon Bon- lo salutò dall’interno della vettura, Sebastian con il suo solito sorriso sghembo.  
-Ti ho mai detto che odio quel soprannome?- gli rispose l’altro mentre saliva in macchina.  
-No, ma così mi offendi- disse posando una mano sul cuore, al che Kurt non potè che far ruotare gli occhi.  
-Allora andiamo?-  
-Siamo impazienti, principessa?-  
Kurt all’altro soprannome lo guardò con uno dei suoi sguardi al vetriolo –Beh se non posso chiamarti Bon Bon…-  
-Ho un nome, sai?-  
-Ma Bon Bon è più carino- Sebastian mise il broncio come farebbe un bambino e Kurt non potè che trovarlo ador… No, davvero, pure adorabile, no.  
-Fai come vuoi- gli rispose Kurt tornando a guardare la strada, sperando che Sebastian partisse finalmente, cosa che fece qualche secondo dopo con il solito ghigno sul volto.  
-Hai un coprifuoco?-  
-No, ho detto a mio padre che mi sarei fermato da una mia amica- il solo pensiero che avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto a Santana dato che lo stava coprendo senza sapere il perché, lo fece sospirare disperato.  
-Perfetto! Quindi posso farti ubriacare-  
-Oh non pensarci nemmeno, Mangusta. Ne ho avuto abbastanza di esperienze con l’alcool-  
-Ma dai, Kurtsie- e eccola di nuovo quella espressione da cucciolo bastonato.  
-Non riesci proprio a fare a meno di comportarti come un bambino di 5 anni, vero?-  
Sebastian fece finta di pensarci per qualche secondo –Ehm no- e di nuovo il ghigno tornò su quelle labbra sottili.  
Kurt sospirò e fece ruotare gli occhi, ma sorridendo, perchè alla fine non gli dispiaceva quel suo senso dell’umorismo.  
 

* * *

  
In pochi minuti arrivarono a destinazione e davanti alla porta di casa, da cui proveniva la musica, che in effetti non sembravano le solite hit, Kurt chiese per l’ennesima volta se agli altri non dispiacesse la sua presenza.  
-Probabilmente saranno già troppo ubriachi per accorgersene e comunque ti vuoi rilassare?- gli rispose Sebastian poggiando le mani sulle spalle dell’altro e stringendole appena.  
Kurt ebbe un piccolo brivido, ripensando anche all’altro giorno in aula di musica, ma sorrise e qualche secondo dopo la porta venne aperta da un ragazzo, che però non li degnò neanche di uno sguardo e tornò all’interno.  
La mano di Sebastian si era spostato appena sopra la curva del sedere di Kurt, dandogli una leggera spinta, dopo essersi abbassato e avergli sussurrato nell’orecchio –Ora comincia il divertimento, Kurtsie-  
E davvero in cosa si stava cacciando, Kurt?  
La musica era quasi tutta jazz e rock e, pur se Kurt preferiva di gran lunga le canzoni da musical e segretamente il rock ‘n roll, doveva ammettere che chiunque facesse il dj aveva un ottimo gusto.  
-Allora ti piace?- chiese qualche secondo dopo Sebastian.  
-Non male-  
-Vieni che ti presento agli altri- Sebastian gli prese il polso e lo guidò fra i vari ragazzi e ragazze che lo salutavano con un cenno o con un sorriso, ma che lui guardava appena troppo intento a cercare i suoi amici evidentemente.  
-Sei piuttosto popolare, vedo- non potè fare a meno che notare dopo l’ennesimo _ciao Sebastian_ e la conseguente occhiataccia rivolta verso di lui.  
-Mah non direi, sono sempre le stesse persone, ma conosco i nomi di due o tre fra quelli che mi hanno salutato. Non sono uno che scambia informazioni personali con tutti quelli che incontro-  
-Oh- _quindi sono una eccezione?_ E no, non doveva finire di nuovo in quel tipo di pensiero, non poteva permettersi di peggiorare la cotta che aveva verso Sebastian, no.  
-Oh eccoli-  
-Ehi Seb!- lo salutò Jesse, se non si ricordava male Kurt. Il ragazzo sembrava già piuttosto ubriaco, ma evidentemente era ancora capace di riconoscere il suo amico.  
-Ehi Jes!- Sebastian lasciò andare Kurt e abbracciò l’altro, poi salutò Quinn e le diede tre baci sulla guancia e infine abbracciò anche il padrone di casa.  
I tre poi spostarono lo sguardo su Kurt che sorrise un po’ imbarazzato.  
-Ehi tu sei uno degli studenti della scuola di musica, vero?- chiese Quinn sorridendo.  
-Sì, piacere Kurt- ora si sentiva già più a suo agio, anche se gli altri due guardavano Sebastian in modo strano, ma lui non fece altro che ghignare e alzare le spalle.  
-Immagino tu sappia già i loro nomi, giusto Bon Bon?- chiese Sebastian.  
Kurt si girò verso di lui e lo trafisse con lo sguardo –Scusa, non sono sicuro di aver capito, mi sono distratto guardando i tuoi capelli che battono qualsiasi legge fisica-  
Quinn, Hunter e Jesse risero di gusto.  
-Cerco di dirgli da anni che il look alla 90210 non va più di moda ma non mi ascolta- disse poi Quinn sogghignando.  
-Non importa se non è più di moda fra la gente comune, finchè lo porto io è di moda- rispose Sebastian.  
-Oh Dio, questa è una delle stupidaggini più grandi che io abbia mai sentito- commentò Jesse.  
-Oh zitto tu, che perdi ore per metterti apposto quella foresta che hai al posto dei capelli- si aggiunge Hunter, subito pronto a difendere Sebastian.  
-I capelli sono importanti, cosa avete contro quelli che si preoccupano di apparire in ordine?- rispose Kurt, che stava guadagnando una certa confidenza.  
-Seb, perché non ce lo hai presentato prima? Lo adoro- commentò Jesse.  
-Avevo il terrore che voi due sareste andati fin troppo d’accordo- rispose Sebastian, mentre Kurt arrossiva perché Sebastian aveva appoggiato un braccio sulle sue spalle.  
-Oh oh, geloso, Sebby?-  
-Oh ma smettila, Fabrey!-  
-Fabrey? Un attimo, Quinn Fabrey? Quella Quinn Fabrey? Al Mckinley sei tipo una leggenda: hai vinto il campionato nazionale di cheerleading come capitano tre volte e sei stata sempre reginetta del ballo!- esclamò Kurt.  
-Quindi vai al Mckinley! Pensavo andassi alla Dalton? Fai parte delle cheerios?-chiese Quinn incuriosita.  
-No, cioè non al momento anche se la coach vorrebbe che ne facessi parte. Faccio parte del glee club però e sei ovviamente famosa anche lì-  
-Oh… come si comporta il professore? Fa ancora molte preferenze? E La coach come ti chiama? Sono sicura che hai un soprannome-  
-Porcellana e sì il professore tende a far cantare sempre le solite persone- disse sbuffando leggermente Kurt.  
-Posso capire il motivo del tuo soprannome- rise Quinn  
-Bene, se avete finito vorrei qualcosa da bere e mi porto dietro anche Kurtsie- li interruppe Sebastian.  
-Lo sai che mi puoi chiamare anche solo Kurt, non servono soprannomi- gli disse Kurt mentre veniva accompagnato dall’altro verso la cucina dove c’era una grande varietà di alcolici.  
-Cosa vuoi? Io prendo un po’ di vodka alla menta- gli chiese Sebastian mentre si versava la sua vodka in un bicchiere da shot.  
-Niente. Non ho intenzione di ubriacarmi-  
-Oh avanti Bon Bon! Che divertimento c’è se rimani sobrio?- gli disse Sebastian sporgendo un po’ il labbro inferiore come un bambino a cui hanno vietato qualcosa che trovava molto divertente.  
-Oh e va bene! Fai tu, basta che sia poco alcolico, ok?- Kurt alla fine accettò perché quella stupida espressione era troppo carina per resistergli e ok, era fottuto completamente, ma ormai non poteva farci niente se non sperare che Sebastian non se ne accorgesse.  
Kurt tornò in sé giusto in tempo per vedere Sebastian che aggiungeva del liquore di cui Kurt non aveva mai sentito parlare ad un liquido azzurro.  
-Cos’è?- chiese sospettoso Kurt.  
-Un cocktail di mia invenzione, dentro c’è…- Sebastian si fermò perché sentì il proprio cellulare suonare e ruotando gli occhi guardò da chi arrivava la telefonata, allora sorrise dolcemente. Per un istante il cuore di Kurt si fermò: non lo aveva mai visto più bello che in quel momento e sorrise subito anche lui.  
-Scusa, Kurt, ma devo rispondere ti va bene se ti lascio qui?- Kurt annuì semplicemente e guardò la schiena dell’altro mentre si allontanava.  
 _Chi poteva essere al telefono?_ L’unica risposta che Kurt riuscì a pensare fu che fosse il suo fidanzato e il momento di allegria che gli aveva regalato quel sorriso, svanì in un attimo al solo pensiero che Sebastian potesse stare con qualcuno. Ma d’altronde cosa poteva aspettarsi? Che uno come Sebastian fosse single e soprattutto disposto a stare con lui? Certo che no, ma fa male pensare che non si ha una minima chance con la persona per cui si ha una cotta, no?  
Con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto Kurt bevve un sorso del cocktail che gli aveva preparato Sebastian e dopo aver deciso che gli piaceva continuò a berlo finchè un ragazzo decisamente attraente (me erano tutti così quelli del gruppo di Hunter e Sebastian?) gli si avvicinò.  
-Allora… tu sei il nuovo giocattolo di Sebastian?-  
Quasi si soffocò con il drink, mentre guardava esterrefatto il nuovo arrivato –Di cosa diavolo stai parlando e poi chi ti da il diritto di arrivare qui e parlarmi in questo modo senza nemmeno presentarti?-  
-Oliver. Allora?- rispose prontamente l’altro senza battere ciglio.  
-Non sono il giocattolo di nessuno-  
-Dicono tutti così- si fermò un attimo per osservarlo dalla testa ai piedi –Se ne è scelto uno più giovane del solito-  
-Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?-  
-Oh Sebby non ti ha detto delle suoi precedenti fidanzati?- accentuò l’ultima parole facendo le virgolette.  
-No e non mi interessa. Siamo amici, tutto qui- rispose sinceramente Kurt.  
L’altro appoggiò le mani sul bancone, circondando Kurt e sussurrò –allora non gli dispiacerà se faccio questo- prima di avvicinarsi sempre di più, ma Kurt fu abbastanza forte e rapido (era pur sempre abituato ai bulli, no?) da spingerlo via.  
-Oh abbiamo gli artigli eh?-  
-Qualche problema Kurt?- la voce dolce di Quinn arrivò dalla porta che conduceva in salotto.  
-Nessun problema, me ne stavo andando- rispose prontamente Oliver prima di fare l’occhiolino a Kurt e andarsene da dove era venuto.  
Quinn lo osservò finchè non uscì dal suo campo visivo e poi si avvicinò a Kurt poggiandogli la mano sul braccio.  
-Sto bene, ma per favore non dire nulla a Sebastian. Vado a prendere una boccata d’aria- Kurt le sorrise e si staccò dal bancone dirigendosi verso la porta che conduceva in giardino.  
 

* * *

  
Appena oltrepassò la porta, Kurt sentì la fredda aria di gennaio passargli attraverso le ossa, ma non tornò dentro. Quest’aria pungente non poteva fargli che bene. Si guardò attorno, osservò il giardino che in primavera doveva essere assolutamente qualcosa di spettacolare, pieno di fiori, poi notò il divano di vimini in fondo al portico sotto cui si trovava e decise di sedersi lì per qualche minuto. Portò le ginocchia al petto, abbracciandole e appoggiandovi la testa.  
Subito la sua mente si concentrò sugli avvenimenti degli ultimi minuti e i suoi pensieri tornarono alle parole che Oliver gli aveva rivolto, al suo tentativo di farlo arrabbiare e all’ _altro_ tentativo. In fin dei conti la cosa che gli aveva dato più fastidio però fu la propria gelosia nei confronti della persona che aveva chiamato Sebastian per averlo fatto sorridere in quel modo. Se ancora Kurt pensava a quel sorriso automaticamente sorrideva anche lui, per poi di nuovo cadere nella spirale della gelosia. Kurt non era più certo che fosse una semplice cotta quello che provava per Sebastian e questo lo spaventava da morire perché non voleva soffrire, ma non voleva perdere neanche quel rapporto di amicizia che sembrava veramente ricambiato da Sebastian.  
Kurt si ritrovò a sospirare per l’ennesima volta in pochi minuti.  
-Quindi è qui che ti eri nascosto!- disse una voce familiare che non fece altro che far sorridere Kurt.  
Kurt alzò la testa e sorrise a Sebastian che nel frattempo si era seduto accanto a lui.  
-Allora mi vuoi spiegare cosa è successo con Oliver?-  
-Ma io avevo detto…- cominciò a protestare Kurt.  
-A Quinn di non dirmi niente, lo so. Perché?- chiese Sebastian fissandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
Kurt non era certo di voler dire ad alta voce il motivo, già a fatica lo accettava lui stesso.  
-Kurt…- Sebastian richiamò la sua attenzione e appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio di Kurt che subito volse la sua attenzione a quella piuttosto di guardare l’altro negli occhi.  
-Io… io non volevo che tu ti preoccupassi per nulla. Mi sembravi così felice dopo aver ricevuto quella chiamata. Non volevo rovinarti l’umore- sussurrò Kurt sperando quasi che Sebastian non lo avesse sentito. La stretta sul ginocchio di Kurt si intensificò prima di sparire ed essere rimpiazzata da una sotto il suo mento che lo portò a dover di nuovo guardare Sebastian negli occhi. Solo che questa volta era molto più vicino di prima e il respiro di Kurt si bloccò, mentre osservava da vicino il viso dell’altro.  
-Idiota- infine disse Sebastian sorridendo, in modo molto simile a come aveva fatto appena ricevuto la chiamata rendendo ancora più difficile per Kurt respirare.  
-Ti ha per caso detto “sei il nuovo giocattolo di Sebastian” o qualcosa del genere?- chiese a Kurt mentre lasciava il suo mento, ma non si allontanava di un millimetro.  
L’espressione di shock di Kurt dovette essere abbastanza come risposta visto che subito dopo disse –Dovevo immaginarlo. Vorrei sapere perché si ostina a provarci… Aspetta, non è che ha anche provato a baciarti, vero?-  
Kurt annuì semplicemente, perché era a corto di parole ormai.  
-Mi dispiace, Kurt- Sebastian sospirò –Oliver è solo un coglione che prova ad infilarsi nei miei pantaloni da anni e che ogni volta che porto qualcuno alla festa cerca di spaventarlo. Mi chiedo come faccia a intrufolarsi a ogni festa che diamo anche se lo abbiamo cacciato dal nostro gruppo tempo fa-  
-Non ti devi preoccupare, non è successo niente. Sono abituato a difendermi- rispose sinceramente Kurt, che si sentiva molto meglio, anche se cominciava ad avere freddo tanto da tremare leggermente. Non fece in tempo a dire di rientrare che Sebastian si tolse la giacca per mettergliela sulle spalle. Profumava di Sebastian e al solo pensiero Kurt sorrise per la sua stessa mielosità.  
-Cosa intendi con sei abituato a difenderti?- chiese poi Sebastian che doveva aver passato qualche momento a pensarci.  
-Sai i soliti bulli delle scuole pubbliche. Immagino che tu non ci sia abituato, ma purtroppo esistono e essere l’unico gay dichiarato della scuola, non aiuta- rispose un po’ acidamente Kurt. Non era un argomento di cui amava parlare.  
Improvvisamente due forti braccia lo stavano abbracciando e Kurt si lasciò trasportare dal calore che emanava un altro corpo vicino al suo. Sebastian si staccò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, facendo arrossire Kurt.  
-Sei adorabile quando ti imbarazzi, Bon Bon-  
Kurt gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla e sorrise, Sebastian rispose con uno dei suoi soliti ghigni prima di alzarsi, porgergli la mano per farlo alzare e tornare dentro. Prima di rientrare Sebastian gli sorrise nuovamente e Kurt lo maledì internamente. Come poteva non innamorarsi se lui continuava a comportarsi in quel modo?


	5. I'm staring at my feet

Rientrati, Kurt e Sebastian si diressero verso Hunter, Jesse e Quinn, la quale gli sorrise timidamente, forse perché si sentiva in colpa. Kurt scrollò le spalle e le sorrise, non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Tutto sommato se lei non avesse detto niente a Sebastian, quel momento nella veranda non ci sarebbe mai stato.  
Sebastian si sedette accanto ad Hunter e disse a Kurt di sedersi vicino a lui. Kurt si sedette e quando fece per appoggiare la testa al divano, sentì che Sebastian aveva di nuovo portato il proprio braccio sulle sue spalle. Kurt arrossì e, quando alzò lo sguardo, notò Quinn che lo guardava con un piccolo ghigno molto simile a quello di Sebastian e per la prima volta si chiese se Quinn e Sebastian fossero in qualche modo imparentati.  
-Oliver è riuscito di nuovo ad intrufolarsi- informò gli altri Sebastian dopo qualche minuto.  
-Cosa? Ma non è possibile!- esclamò Hunter, mentre Jesse si girava verso Kurt.  
-Ti ha fatto qualcosa, Kurt?- gli chiese infine. Doveva proprio essere una costante per loro se gli aveva subito chiesto se fosse successo qualcosa.  
-Il solito. Lo ha chiamato “giocattolo di Sebastian” e ha tentato di baciarlo- rispose Sebastian digrignando i denti.  
-Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi comunque- cercò di rassicurarli, dopo aver visto le espressioni cupe sui loro volti.  
-Ma sei scappato in veranda e non volevi che Seb sapesse, deve averti dato fastidio- commentò Quinn.  
Kurt scosse la testa –Non è proprio per quello che sono andato in veranda- disse a fior di voce.  
Quinn lo guardò stranita, mentre Kurt guardava con la coda dell’occhio Sebastian.  
-Allora perché?- chiese Quinn.  
-Ehm- Kurt arrossì.  
-Lasciamolo stare. Se vorrà parlarne lo farà- lo salvò Sebastian, anche se lo stava guardando in modo strano, come se stesse cercando di capirlo. Kurt sorrise e passarono ad altri argomenti molto meno scabrosi.  
 

* * *

  
Verso le due di notte, gli invitati cominciavano ad andarsene, tranne ovviamente il gruppo di Sebastian, Hunter, Jesse e Quinn.  
-Allora per la disposizione camere- prese la parola il padrone di casa –Direi che Quinn può dormire nella camera degli ospiti in fondo al corridoio, Jesse in quella vicino al bagno e…- Hunter guardò brevemente negli occhi Sebastian e poi ghignò in direzione di Kurt (tutti avevano quel maledetto ghignetto? O era Kurt che lo vedeva in chiunque avesse un minimo rapporto con Sebastian?) –voi potreste dividere il divano letto, no?-  
Sebastian scrollò le spalle, Kurt invece sbiancò. Certo che passare la notte nello stesso letto della propria cotta è il modo più semplice per fare in modo che la suddetta persona non si accorga di nulla, no? Kurt e la sua fortuna.   
 

* * *

  
Gli altri augurarono la buona notte, prima di sparire nelle rispettive camere per la notte, lasciando soli Sebastian e Kurt e il relativamente grande divano letto.   
Sebastian si era già buttato sul letto senza tante cerimonie e fissava Kurt probabilmente aspettandosi che facesse lo stesso.  
-Ehm vado a mettermi qualcosa per dormire. Torno subito- tentò di scappare Kurt, invano dato che l’altro era stato più veloce e lo aveva fermato per un braccio.  
-Puoi anche dormire così, sai- osservò Sebastian anche se dal tono di voce sembrava voler dire qualcos’altro.   
Kurt lo guardò in viso e scosse la testa. Non era tanto per i vestiti (anche se ovviamente non voleva che si sgualcissero), aveva più che altro bisogno di stare un po’ da solo, lontano da Sebastian. Il solo pensiero di condividere il letto con la sua cotta per una sola notte lo mandava nel panico, aveva veramente bisogno di darsi una calmata.  
-Per caso ti da fastidio condividere il letto con me?- chiese diretto Sebastian.  
-Io non… ecco vedi… Non ho mai condiviso il letto con nessuno e-  
-Ti senti in imbarazzo?- chiese Sebastian che aveva questa fastidiosa capacità di leggere nella mente di Kurt.  
Kurt annuì semplicemente e Sebastian scosse la testa ridendo –E io che quasi ti volevo proporre di dormire in boxer-  
Kurt arrossì al solo pensiero, non che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto vedere cosa c’era sotto quel bel vestito firmato.  
-Avanti Kurt, siamo amici. Non devi vergognarti per così poco- cercò di rassicurarlo Sebastian, che ora si era alzato e avvicinato a Kurt in modo tale da accarezzargli dolcemente il braccio per cui lo aveva fermato.  
-E poi chi non vorrebbe condividere il letto con uno come me- cercò di scherzare Sebastian.  
Kurt rise all’espressione altezzosa che aveva il ragazzo più alto e con quello anche l’ultimo briciolo di tensione svanì. –D’accordo, ma io non dormo in boxer. E’ pur sempre gennaio-  
Sebastian fece quella solita espressione da cane bastonato, decisamente adora- fastidiosa. Kurt scosse la testa.  
-E va bene- si arrese Sebastian mentre si sbottonava la camicia.  
-ehi ehi ehi, che fai?- si allarmò Kurt.  
-Mi metto in boxer?- rispose Sebastian semplicemente.  
-Ma non ho appena detto che…-  
-No, Bon Bon, tu hai appena detto che tu non dormirai in boxer- precisò Sebastian, ghignando leggermente e continuando imperterrito a togliersi la camicia.  
Kurt chiuse gli occhi e fece per voltarsi quando Sebastian rise. Kurt allora aprì gli occhi e lo guardò con uno sguardo fra il sorpreso e il nervoso. Lo stava facendo andare fuori di testa. Era tentato di dargli una pacca in testa, forse lo avrebbe fatto ragionare almeno.  
-Cosa ci trovi da ridere?-  
-Niente, solo che sei così dannatamente ingenuo e adorabile che…- riuscì a malapena a rispondere Sebastian prima di ridere nuovamente. E Kurt riusciva a trovare attraente anche quella maledetta risata.  
-AH AH AH, divertente, Smythe- disse Kurt incrociando le braccia.  
-Non riesco a smettere, sei troppo divertente, Hummel- continuò Sebastian finchè non incrociò lo sguardo di Kurt e il suo sorriso si addolcì prima di smettere completamente di ridere. Ora era calato il silenzio ed era un momento molto simile a quello fuori in veranda. Si fissavano e niente di più. Erano quei momenti che Kurt non riusciva a decifrare e che lo facevano impazzire perché avrebbe voluto esplodere e dire a Sebastian quello che cominciava a provare, ma soprattutto voleva chiedergli cosa diavolo volesse da lui. Ma poi Sebastian faceva una delle sue solite battute e tutto finiva.   
-Kurt..- eccola che arriva –c’è qualcosa che ho fatto che ti ha infastidito?- eh?  
Kurt rimase stupito dalla domanda, sicuramente non se la aspettava e soprattutto non ne capiva il senso. La cosa che più divertiva Sebastian non era farlo innervosire? Perché ora si preoccupava… Oh, forse chiedeva spiegazione di quello che aveva detto prima mentre parlavano con gli altri?  
-Cosa vuoi dire? Non è il tuo sport preferito infastidirmi?- cercò di buttarla sul ridere Kurt, fallendo miseramente, visto il tono di voce serio che usò.  
Sebastian cambiò espressione, sembrava quasi sentirsi in colpa.  
-Non lo intendevo in quel senso, voleva essere scherzoso il mio tono, scusa- cercò di rimediare Kurt.  
Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise dolcemente –No, hai ragione. La maggior parte delle volte mi diverto a farlo, ma non intendo ferirti. Spero che il motivo per il quale tu sia sparito in veranda non sia una delle mie frasi fuori luogo-  
-No, non c’entra. Avevo solo bisogno di stare da solo per un momento a riflettere- rispose onestamente Kurt, omettendo qualche piccola informazione.  
Sebastian era ancora in ginocchio sul divano letto con la camicia sbottonata, quando sorrise. E sorrise veramente, quel fantastico sorriso che gli aveva visto fare per la chiamata e dopo in terrazza. Quel sorriso che mandava Kurt in brodo di giuggiole e gli faceva battere il cuore come in uno di quegli stupidi romanzi per ragazzine, che segretamente aveva letto da piccolo e che sognava ancora potessero diventare realtà per lui.  
-Allora…- e con quella piccola parola e il fatto che si stesse ora togliendo la camicia, il momento svanì di nuovo e Kurt corse in bagno per cambiarsi, con la risata divertita di Sebastian in sottofondo.  
 

* * *

  
Dopo aver prolungato di almeno cinque minuti la propria sosta in bagno, Kurt tornò forse più pronto ad affrontare quella notte. Arrivato trovò Sebastian disteso sopra le coperte, doveva aver fatto il letto nel frattempo, in boxer e con una maglia della sua vecchia squadra di Lacrosse che lasciava scoperto appena un lembo di pelle sopra a l’intimo. Sembrava pacifico, forse si era addormentato, quindi Kurt si concesse qualche secondo in più per osservarlo senza essere visto.  
-mi stai consumando…- era troppo bello per essere vero.  
-Eh? Cosa?-   
-A forza di guardarmi, mi consumerò- precisò Sebastian rimanendo con gli occhi chiusi.  
-Non ti stavo guardando, cercavo di capire come infilarmi sotto le coperte senza doverti svegliare- cercò di giustificarsi Kurt.  
-Tutte scuse, ma farò finta di niente e ci crederò- rispose questa volta aprendo gli occhi e spostandosi, in modo tale da potersi infilare sotto le coperte e tenendole alzate per permettere a Kurt di fare lo stesso.  
In quel momento Kurt sperava che la poca illuminazione nascondesse le sue guance arrossate, mentre si apprestava a distendersi al fianco di Sebastian, che seguì tutti i suoi movimenti.  
In quel momento, mentre Kurt guardava il soffitto, ma con la coda dell’occhio osservava l’altro, in quel momento avrebbe fatto comodo una battuta di Sebastian. Quella sera però sembrava che non volesse dare nessuna soddisfazione a Kurt, era irritante.  
-Ora sei tu quello che mi sta consumando, Smythe- scherzò Kurt.  
-Oh Oh la Principessa è infastidita?- ed eccolo tornato.  
-La smetti con questi soprannomi? Sono sessisti e non mi piacciono-   
-Mi scusi, sua maestà- questo giochino poteva andare bene per Kurt, con questo Sebastian riusciva a convivere serenamente.  
Continuarono con qualche insulto prima che Sebastian decidesse che fosse ora di dormire, probabilmente erano le 5 di mattina in realtà, e si voltò a guardare il soffitto, chiudendo finalmente gli occhi.  
-Notte, Kurt-  
-Notte, Sebastian- Si, notte, come se potessi dormire.  
Ed infatti Kurt non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Ad ogni minimo movimento di Sebastian lo osservava, guardava la sua espressione mentre dormiva. Cercava di capire se stesse avendo degli incubi o se fosse un sonno pacifico. Nel frattempo rimuginava su tutto quello che gli era successo da quando era entrato in quel negozio di dischi, tutto sembrava aver preso una piega più complicata, ma in un certo senso migliore. E i sentimenti che cominciava a provare per Sebastian forse non erano del tutto negativi, forse lo avrebbero reso più maturo, più forte. O forse veramente doveva dare ascolto a Santana, quando gli diceva che pensava troppo. Solo un’ora più tardi riuscì a cadere in una qualche specie di sonno, ma ormai la sveglia sarebbe suonata a minuti.

-Kurt, svegliati, dai- Kurt sentiva quella voce roca dal sonno in lontananza, ma non voleva muoversi, stava bene dove si trovava.  
-Così non respiro- Kurt strinse gli occhi e si strinse le lenzuola. No, un momento, quelle non erano lenzuola. Kurt si alzò di scatto.  
-Finalmente, pensavo che ti avrei dovuto buttare giù a forza- esclamò Sebastian.  
-Scusami, non era mia intenzione. Non era mia intenzione addormentarmi su di te- si scusò immediatamente Kurt totalmente in imbarazzo.  
-Non devi essere imbarazzato, capita. Poi visto che ti avevo rubato le coperte è normale- constatò Sebastian sena tanti problemi.  
-Dai, andiamo in cucina a bere del buon caffè, ti va?- disse Sebastian con un sorriso triste.  
-Cosa c’è che non va, Bas?-  
-Oh quindi ora mi chiami Bas ? come sei adorabile, bon bon-  
-Non cambiare argomento- lo rimproverò Kurt.  
-Sai non sei molto credibile con quei capelli arruffati e le guance arrossate..-  
-Sebastian-  
-Ok ok. Sono triste, va bene? E preoccupato. Uno dei miei migliori amici sta per partire di nuovo per l’addestramento militare e non si sa mai quando debba scendere in campo-  
Kurt fece una cosa che non credeva avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare, ma abbracciò Sebastian, che si aggrappò leggermente a lui per qualche secondo, prima di staccarsi, sorridere e lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
-Dai andiamo a farci il caffè- disse questa volta Kurt che si alzò e aspettò che l’altro lo seguisse in cucina.  
Sebastian guardò nel frigo e cominciò a tirare fuori degli ingredienti –Voglio fare i pan cake, sono i dolci preferiti di Hunter e non credo potrà mangiarli molto spesso d’ora in poi-  
-Sai cucinare?- chiese scherzosamente Kurt.  
Sebastian si girò verso di lui e sollevò un sopracciglio –Come credi che io sia sopravvissuto al college?-  
Alle volte Kurt si dimenticava che Sebastian aveva già finito il college –Ordinando take away?-  
Sebastian non fece in tempo a rispondere, perché arrivò Quinn seguita a ruota da Jesse. Kurt salutò Quinn che sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, ma quando fece per salutare anche Jesse, Sebastian corse a tappargli la bocca.  
-Non parlargli finchè non lo fa lui. Te lo consiglio- tornò ai fornelli quando Kurt annuì.  
-Pan cake, Sebby?- la voce di Hunter arrivò dal salotto.  
-Come sempre Hunt- rispose Sebastian ancora intento a cucinare.  
Hunter entrò e sorrise a tutti. Kurt notò che aveva già vestito la sua divisa militare, ma non ne fece parola, dato che Sebastian non lo aveva ancora visto e non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire dopo l’episodio di quella mattina.  
Quando finalmente i pan cake furono pronti, Sebastian li distribuì a tutti in parti uguali, tranne ad Hunter a cui ne servì il doppio se non il triplo, ma a differenza di quello che aveva pensato Kurt non fece alcuna osservazione sulla divisa del suo migliore amico.  
-Come sempre buonissimi i pan cake. Posso assumerti come cuoco persona Seb?- parlò per la prima volta Jesse.  
Sebastian sorrise –Mi paghi in natura, Jes?- fece poi l’occhiolino.  
-Quante volte ti ho detto che non tutti i ragazzi che conosci verrebbero a letto con te?- si intromise Quinn.  
-Questo lo dici tu- rispose Sebastian guardando Kurt con la coda dell’occhio, che portò Kurt ad irrigidirsi momentaneamente.  
-Non voglio cacciarvi di casa, ragazzi, ma è ora. Fra un po’ mi passano a prendere- si decise a dire Hunter, che ormai aveva finito di mangiare da qualche minuto, notò Kurt.  
Improvvisamente l’aria si fece più pesante e triste. Quinn e Jesse andarono ad abbracciare Hunter con le lacrime agli occhi. Poi fu il turno di Kurt che lo abbracciò per pochi secondi.  
-Io ti aspetto fuori, Sebastian- disse Kurt prima di uscire, seguito a ruota dagli altri due.  
-Pensavo sareste rimasti anche voi- constatò.  
-No, in questo momento sicuramente Sebastian sta facendo vedere una parte di sé che riesce a far uscire solo con Hunter e sappiamo quanto siano importanti l’uno per l’altro. Non vogliamo intrometterci- spiegò Jesse con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra.  
Sembrava quasi voler suggerire che Sebastian e Hunter fossero più che amici, ma Kurt aveva deciso di non pensarci troppo per non ingelosirsi di Hunter oltre che della persona di quella famosa chiamata.  
-Quindi si conoscono da più tempo di voi?- chiese curioso.  
-In realtà io sono quello che conosce di più Sebastian, le nostre famiglie frequentano gli stessi ambienti, ma Hunter e Sebastian andavano entrambi alla Dalton e sono stati anche compagni di stanza. Mentre io andavo in un'altra scuola e facevo parte dei Vocal Adrenalin e Quinn, beh veniva nella tua scuola come sai. Diciamo che semplicemente hanno avuto più occasioni per conoscersi-  
-E non credere che ci sia qualcosa di più di una fortissima amicizia fra loro. Tanti l’hanno creduto. Certo Sebastian non ha mai fatto un mistero di aver provato attrazione fisica per Hunter, ma semplicemente non poteva funzionare in quel modo per nessuno dei due, quindi hanno continuato a coltivare la loro amicizia- concluse Quinn. Kurt non sapeva se esserne sollevato o meno. Da un lato lo era ovviamente, dall’altro come poteva competere con uno come Hunter? Ed eccola di nuovo quella gelosia, che minacciava di uscire.  
In quel momento uscirono Hunter e Sebastian, che teneva un braccio sulle spalle dell’altro. Stavano ridendo, ridendo genuinamente, niente sorrisini falsi o ghigni. Kurt li trovò teneri e la gelosia sparì. I sorrisi sparirono, però, appena arrivò l’auto che era venuta a prendere Hunter. Sebastian abbracciò per l’ultima volta Hunter, che salutò con un cenno gli altri e poi salì.  
Sebastian raggiunse gli altri e salutò brevemente Quinn e Jesse prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione a Kurt.  
Aveva pianto, ne era sicuro, ma Kurt decise di non dire niente. Controllò che nessuno li stesse guardando, prima di dare un leggero bacio sulla guancia di Sebastian.  
-E questo per che cosa era?-  
-Niente, mi andava di farlo- rispose Kurt scrollando le spalle. Certo non si aspettava di essere abbracciato da Sebastian.  
-Grazie per non aver fatto notare che ho gli occhi rossi e grazie per prima. Sei un amico fantastico-  
E questo da dove veniva fuori? Quando Sebastian lo lasciò andare, Kurt si ritrovò a sentire la mancanza del calore emanato dall’altro, ma non disse niente e si fece accompagnare a casa, dove per fortuna non c’era nessuno e potè pensare e ripensare a quella serata senza essere disturbato da nessuno. Anche se sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe dovuto spiegare un pio di cosette a Santana il giorno dopo.  



End file.
